


A Warm Welcome

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus makes a last minute decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Welcome

_**Fic: A Warm Welcome**_  
 **Title:** A Warm Welcome  
 **Author:** [](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/profile)[**emynn**](http://emynn.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus makes a last minute decision.  
 **Word Count:** 3 x 100  
 **Genre:** fluff  
 **Warnings:** fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)' prompt #23 Christmas cottage. Not beta read.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
  
  
  
Severus halted halfway up the pathway to Harry’s cottage. With the wreath hanging on the door, candles flickering in the windows, and a snowman smiling at him on the lawn, it was like a real-life Christmas card.  
  
It was that very reason that made him think coming here had been a horrible idea. His relationship with Harry had been going unnervingly well, and Severus didn’t want to jinx it by accepting his invitation to celebrate Christmas with him and his family. Severus didn’t do holly or jolly, and he’d likely ruin it for Harry.  
  
And yet … here he was.  
  
~*~  
  
The cottage door flew open and Lily’s head peeked out.  
  
“Severus!” she exclaimed. “You came!”  
  
Caught out, Severus approached the door. “Happy Christmas, Lily.”  
  
“Happy Christmas,” she replied excitedly, holding the door open wider. “Daddy said you couldn’t make it, but I put a present for you under the tree anyway.”  
  
“Thank you,” Severus said, still rather taken aback by the warm welcome. He got along quite well with Harry’s children, and Lily was a sweet child who reminded Severus greatly of her namesake. But he never expected Harry’s children to actually want him to join them for the holidays.  
  
~*~  
  
“Lily, what are you doing? It’s freezing.”  
  
Harry appeared at the door. His face broke into a wide grin when he saw Severus. “You came!”  
  
“Surprise,” Severus said. Lily giggled and ran back inside, calling for her brothers. “I have no gifts. I only … wished to be with you today.”  
  
Harry silenced him with a kiss. “Having you here is all I could ask for. Come inside.”  
  
Severus stepped into the warmth of the cottage. Perhaps he’d never be able to do holly or jolly, but he had new reason to believe he could do Christmas with the Potters.  
  
The End.

* * *  
  
---


End file.
